PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application requests funds to support the 2019 meeting of the American Psychopathological Association (APPA) on the topic of ?Psychopathology and Aging.? The program was designed with the goal of covering the outcomes in late life of the major types of psychopathology. Therefore, there are lectures on anxiety disorders, depression, PTSD, substance use disorders, and neurodevelopmental disorders. There is a session on biological influences on mental health in late life that includes genetics and the relationship of medical disorders to mental health. There is also a lecture on mental health issues as individuals reach the end of their lives. Because of the increasing importance of dementia and related disorders, an entire day is devoted to these topics. The meeting concludes with presentations on two topics that are particularly salient during late life: suicide and bereavement. The goal of the meeting is to provide cutting-edge information about aging and to engage and inform the meeting participants, including speakers, discussants, and audience. The meeting will be held the first Thursday, Friday and Saturday of March 2019.